Promises
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: The Supreme Kai's daughter, Sylvia, has saved Chichi's body after her death. Why? What will happen in the Other World to Goku and Chichi? Chapter 12 is up! Sorry about the updating delay!
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Duh. Need I say more?  
  
Author's Note: Here I am again, writing fanfiction. I told myself I would take a week break before releasing anything new, and I lasted, what? Four days? I need to get a life… After the very successful "Confessions" (76 reviews, 9 chapters), I'm kind of afraid to get back into this, but I'll give it a shot. If I get past 90 reviews on either one of my stories, I'll write an epilogue to "Confessions" so, keep reviewing peeps!  
  
Promises-Chapter 1 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Pan pulled her back in a simple braid and then splashed her face with water once again. A layer of lip gloss, eye shadow and foundation, and she would be ready to go. Twenty years after the death of her grandfather, Pan was a mother herself now, but still felt the loss of him everyday. While applying important eye make up, two purple haired blurs bumped into her leg and sent her flying into the mirror, wrapped up in their game of chase.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Her husband of fifteen years turned to grin sheepishly at Pan. "How come you never move that fast whenever I ask you to take the trash out?" Trunks laughed nervously and shrugged. It was one of the great mysteries of the universe. Shinou, their purple haired angel, peaked out from behind her father's leg to see if her Mom was upset, or if she was just playing. She giggled a little before she spoke up.  
  
"Gogeta says that when you yell like that you sound like Great Grandma Chichi." Pan laughed. Trust Shinou to quote her older brother at just the right moment.  
  
"I don't know, Shinou," Trunks replied with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "I think she sounds a lot like Grandma Bulma, don't you agree?" Shinou's wonderful blue eyes got much larger. Her hair and eyes might be Trunks, but her face was all Pan, and Shinou had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. 'Like father, like son, I guess.' Pan would often think to herself.  
  
"You mean when Grandpa Vegeta gets in trouble and she threatens to shut down the Gravity Room but she never does?" Trunks let out a roar of laughter.  
  
"Exactly like," Trunks said after he had gathered his composure. Pan glared at him, still trying to get the mascara off of her cheek.  
  
"Where are you going Kaasan?" The deep voice came from behind her, and she turned to see her oldest son staring at her arms crossed, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, in a perfect, if unconscious imitation of Vegeta.  
  
Come to think of it, Gogeta was a lot like Vegeta. He rarely displayed emotion outside of the home, and then it was only momentarily. Ten years separated him from Shinou, but he was by no means ignored by the family. Trunks and Gogeta had an easy going relationship, and Gogeta could always find love and peace in his mother's arms. However, Gogeta had always had a special relationship with each of his grandfathers. Vegeta and Gogeta enjoyed pushing the GR to its limits, and Gohan and Gogeta could argue for hours on topics that made Trunks's and Pan's head swirl.  
  
Pan had always been close to her grandfather, but after his death, she had reached out to her grandmother, and the now swiftly aging Chichi had returned the favor. "I'm going to go see my Grandma Chichi, Gogeta." The serious 14 year old smiled indulgently at his little sister, who had jumped into his arms to say good morning.  
  
"What was Great Grandpa like, Kaasan? Great Grandma always gets upset when I ask her." Shinou was now sitting on Gogeta's shoulder, with her hands buried in his hair to keep herself balanced. Pan felt Trunks' hand on her shoulder, supporting and giving her strength. Son Goku hadn't lived long enough to see Pan and Trunks date, get married, or have kids, but Pan knew he would have approved. Gogeta's Vegeta style hair was now being ruined by grape juiced sticky hands, but he had his goofy Goku grin on, and it almost broke Pan's heart.  
  
"Goku looked like Goten, only more muscular and in shape because he was constantly training," Trunks answered for Pan.  
  
"Like grandpa Veggie?" Shinou asked. Gogeta laughed. There were only two people in the world that could get away with calling Vegeta "Veggie". Bulma, and now Shinou. Trunks looked shocked. Pan laughed it off.  
  
"I'm going to go to Grandma Chichi's now. Make sure you keep daddy in line, okay Shinou?" The little tyke mock saluted, and Pan left the house in a very good mood.  
  
  
  
A/N: It gets better, I promise. I had to set up the plot, so it wasn't going to be interesting anyway. I probably won't update until Monday, but keep an eye out. 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT  
  
Author's Note: Hey, thanx for the reviews, Shinou, Weifdragon, and Edward…and everyone else…I can't remember the last one….Sorry….. Here we go with the next chapter….  
  
Promises-Chapter 2 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
*King Kai's Planet, well, sort of*  
  
King Kai looked out at the mountain on which Goku was seated. At the moment, the Saiyan was mediating, and the aurora around him crackled with energy. King Kai shook his head momentarily. Goku had died for the final time; there was no argument about that from anyone, including Goku. However, Goku hadn't been the same recently, probably because the bond he shared with his wife, Chichi, hadn't had a chance to get renewed in a long time. King Kai had noticed that Goku's dreams weren't as restful lately, and that the powerful Saiyan sometimes would wake up with her name on his lips.  
  
"Hey, Goku, you think you've been at that long enough?" Immediately his ki stooped to a somewhat normal level.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that King Kai, how long was I doing that?" King Kai thought for a moment.  
  
"Two weeks." Goku nodded. He wasn't thinking about that right now, or even food. He was thinking about Chichi, something he caught himself doing often lately. In the middle of a training exercise he would find himself thinking of her silky black hair, or the way she laughed. Last time they had been together, she had asked him about heaven. He had promised her that he would go meet her when she arrived, and he couldn't wait, despite the fact that he knew Pan and Gohan needed her. He couldn't wait to find out what Pan had been up to, and if he was a great grandfather. King Kai hadn't let him communicate telepathically with anyone on Earth in such a long time that he was getting lonely, even though he had friends here in the other world.  
  
"Hey King Kai, do you know when Chichi comes up here?" King Kai turned around surprised. He was under the impression that Son Chichi annoyed everyone, including Son Goku. From what everyone had told him (a/n: by everyone I mean evil peeps who don't think Goku and Chichi love each other…GRRRRRR) he had thought that it was the bond that kept them together, not love of any sort, but in Goku's eyes he could see a definite hunger, and this time not for a petty victory in a fighting ring, but for the sight of his wife.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't, Goku." He sighed. It was getting to be too long since he had seen her, he knew that. They were both suffering from with drawl from the bond.  
  
*Son Family home*  
  
Pan touched down lightly in the front yard, straightened her hair and sighed. Great Grandma Chichi, she thought, here I come.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm evil. I've get to get off now, though…and I thought I'd update once this weekend. Review review review, please! 


	3. Chapter3

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here I am again. I updated last night, and now you peeps want another chapter of "Promises" to go with the epilogue of "Confessions". In fact Shinou has gotten so angry at my updating habits that she has locked me in a closet with a computer until I update regularly! *Pounds on door* Shinou, I'm hungry!!  
  
Shinou: You can get out when you finish updating that chapter! *Evil cackles* Besides, last time I tried to cook I burned the kitchen down.  
  
Kat and Dragontwin: THE KITCHEN! YOU KNOW WHERE THE KITCHEN IS? HELP US CHI!!!!  
  
Shinou: *Throws back head and laughs even more evilly.* Chi isn't here! She's at the park with her friends! You cannot escape my wrath!  
  
Kat and Dragontwin: Review and tell the Evil Shinou that she has to let me out! After all, I put her in this fic! Come on you guys!!!  
  
Promises-Chapter 3 Dragontwin and Kat  
  
Pan sighed. She didn't feel like she was ready for this. Without Goku, her grandmother Chichi was making a slow decline toward being senile, and sometimes couldn't even remember Pan's name. She could remember Goku's, though, and that was all she talked about. She was really looking forward to seeing her husband again, and in the moments where she could remember Pan's name, she apologized for being so absent minded.  
  
She knocked politely on the door. There was no answer. Pan felt slightly panicked and then knocked louder. There was still no answer. Pan knocked louder still. Again, no answer. She opened the door and called out.  
  
"Grandma Chichi? Grandma Chichi!" What if the old woman had wandered off? What if she had fallen? What if she had an appointment somewhere else and had forgotten to tell Pan? A million questions were running through her mind, and none of them seemed to make sense. She ran down the hall to the old woman's room. She told herself to breathe deep. Opening the door a crack, she peaked in. Chichi was lying on the bed, apparently asleep. *Grandma never sleeps in this late,* Pan thought in desperation. Running over to the bed, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes closed, Chichi looked more at peace than Pan had ever seen her. She leaned over and felt for a pulse. There was none.  
  
"911 operator speaking. I need your name……"  
  
  
  
The Kais have a meeting… With a special guest! Coming up in Chapter 4, which I'll release later today, as long as I get some reviews and get out of the closet! 


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to write these things?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that that last chapter was so depressing. At the time I was watching Meri's (the web mistress who runs Temple O' Trunks) "Who Wants to Live Forever?" video, featuring the deaths of all sorts of important peeps. So I was a little depressed and decided to kill off Chichi and get it over with while I was in the mood. I know that sounds kind of mean but that's the way it works, I'm afraid. Besides, it gets the fic moving faster (in my opinion) and it makes my life easier. Now that I've updated, I'm allowed to use a computer that actually has Microsoft Word and XP on it! The evil Shinou has relented on her meany ways! But I'm still locked up in this closet! HELP ME YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
Shinou: Are you kidding Dragontwin? Honestly Kat, I thought you more intelligent than that.  
  
Dragontwin: What?  
  
Kat: Excuse me?  
  
Shinou: They want to make you update faster too, so most likely they'll send someone really powerful to guard the door to the closet, so I can get some sleep.  
  
Dragontwin: They wouldn't!  
  
Kat: I hope it's Goten ^_^  
  
Dragontwin and Shinou: UGH!  
  
Dragontwin and Kat: We need your help!  
  
Shinou: I need your help! Send someone really strong to guard the closet door so I can go sleep!  
  
There you have it, loyal reviewers (and not so loyal reviewers) you make the decision. Are you going to send someone *powerful* to guard the door or are you going to let Kat and Dragontwin out of the closet? Dum de de dum!! On with the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Promises-Chapter 4 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open. He had been sleeping on the ground on King Kai's planet when he had sensed that old familiar energy. CHICHI! She was here, in the Other World! Or was she? There was something different about her energy. He was going to go check it out that was for sure.  
  
The Kais….and a special guest.  
  
Chichi stood in a long line of spirits. Up in front of her were three men and one woman were arguing excitedly about a woman, and she was certain it wasn't her.  
  
"She DESERVES to keep her body! Think of all the time she put into raising two of the strongest warriors in the universe while her husband died continually. If anything, that proves what a strong spirit she has. We need more of those." The woman was arguing. Then a man broke in.  
  
"But what you fail to recognize is that she never saved the world…" The tall one said.  
  
"Yes, but she's pure of heart," argued the one with a speaking problem. The shorter one cut him off.  
  
"Perhaps you should consider that Goku won't be able to ahem, focus on his training as much, if you know what I mean." The one that was apparently called King Kai blushed a little.  
  
"That is no concern of yours, South Kai. Even without as much time to train, you still don't have a warrior strong enough to beat Goku." Chichi's eyes, well, spirit eyes, just about popped.  
  
"You take that back! Piccon almost beat Goku at the tournament!" North Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," North Kai shouted back.  
  
Chichi remembered Goku telling her about this Piccon. Apparently they were now friends, but these Kais didn't want to believe it. For the first time in her life, Chichi felt sort of, well, outranked, and so she didn't open her mouth to correct them.  
  
"Look at you four, squabbling like children. Why, I'd almost come to expect more out of you," in front of the four Kais stood a relatively short young woman. She looked to be about fourteen, and she smiled indulgently at them. "Father always gets a kick out of you four. That's probably the only reason he keeps you on. There's nothing more entertaining than a bunch of children wanting to decide someone's fate."  
  
"Lady Sylvia, honestly, I had no idea that you were interested in this case," one of the Kais argued.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, interrupting the Kais like that?" The tall one demanded.  
  
"I think that I'm the Supreme Kai's daughter. Unless someone's been lying to me for four hundred years," she said and smirked. "As a matter of fact, I have taken an 'interest' in the case. It's not everyday that you run into a being that has done so much for the universe, if not his quadrant as Son Goku has."  
  
"Yes, but how much Son Goku has done has nothing to do with his wife's fate!" South Kai protested.  
  
"It doesn't? Think of how much this woman had to give up so that he could do the things he did! Besides which, any woman who has the ability to the Nimbus has my respect," Sylvia replied.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do? Don't you think giving her her body back would be a bit excessive?"  
  
"Not for all she's done. Besides, I don't think we can reward Son Goku enough for all he's done."  
  
"You think that would be a reward? Have you met his wife?" The South Kai asked.  
  
"She's standing over there, South Kai." The Kai blushed.  
  
"How tactless of you, South Kai, to be talking about her right in front of her," North Kai taunted.  
  
"Do you see? We have no choice but to allow her body in the Other World," East Kai stated, certain victory was coming her way.  
  
"Have you all made a decision yet?" King Yemma called from the desk.  
  
"Of course. We will allow Son Chichi her body in the Other World," Sylvia said.  
  
"You sure you want to do that?" Grand Kai showed up from out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm positive, Grand Kai," Sylvia said, pious as could be.  
  
"Okay then. We'll allow it." With that, Chichi felt her body restored to her, and she smiled, for it wasn't her old body that was crooked and worn with age. It was the body she had had at eighteen, at the top of its physical condition right before she had had Gohan. The one the Kais had been calling Sylvia walked over to her.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Son. I'm Sylvia, the Supreme Kai's daughter. Welcome to the Other World." Chichi smiled faintly, a little intimidated by this woman. She was as shy, she realized with a start, as she had been when she was eighteen, before she got to be really loud.  
  
"Thank you for everything Sylvia." The younger woman smiled at her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sylvia was showing nothing but kindness toward her, but Chichi was feeling a little alone.  
  
"Could you show me where my husband Goku is, please?" Sylvia's face lit up.  
  
"I figured you would ask that. There's someone I want you to meet. Come with me. He'll be sure to take you directly to Goku," she winked at North Kai, who blushed and nodded. "Son Chichi, this is North Kai, the Kai who is responsible for your quadrant."  
  
"How do you do, North Kai?" Chichi felt like she should be on her best behavior around these people, something she hadn't felt like in years.  
  
"North Kai has also been training your husband in the martial arts," Sylvia added.  
  
"Then I'm more glad to meet you than I was before," Chichi said.  
  
"Goku made it sound like you didn't enjoy him training," North Kai remarked.  
  
"I was worried about Gohan. Goku knows that. I think."  
  
"We'll, we'd better get on our way then. See you all later!" North Kai and Chichi phased out.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. North Kai probably doesn't have the ability to do that, but you know what? I DON'T CARE! Haha. I took a little longer to update so that I could write a longer chapter. READ AND REVIEW! C ya.  
  
Kat and Dragontwin 


	5. Chapter5, Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT, thank you very much  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm busy doing a lot of things right now, not the least of which is trying to get my column approved for fanfiction.net publication. I'm in the process of writing it, which is taking forever, because I'm searching for a story to do a review on. *Sighs*  
  
We don't really have time to do one of those author's notes thingys. We had one written out but someone *everyone turns to look at Dragontwin* left it at school….so we're going to try to remember this whole thing. It's probably not going to be the same version Shinou has read, but it will be close.  
  
Since we didn't do an Author's Note, I'm going to use this space for a reviewer's corner and thank some very elemental people in keeping me going.  
  
Ren-chan: You were a little late getting started on reading my fic, but reviews are always welcome. Thanks for your encouragement.  
  
Toki: Hmmm, thanks for the "cute" comment. That's what I strive to do with my fanfiction. Get people to squeal at how adorable DBZ can be.  
  
Elevenking: Again, a loyal reviewer who has followed me in all of my wanderings. Thanks for reviewing, if your reviews are a little short.  
  
Chibi_Chichan: Ahh, the one loyal person who tried to get me out of the closet. We're still working on it, but maybe Shinou will let us free someday…  
  
Kei: Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed them so much. Look, here's another chapter for you to read!  
  
Kei and Jumper Prime: Thanks for keeping me in line with the King Kai Instant Transmission bit. I'm not real good at remembering facts like that. Besides, I've only been doing this a limited amount of time.  
  
Ed: I don't know if you're still reading my stuff, but I wish you would keep writing yours. You are one of the more promising fanfiction writers out there, and people have a lot to learn from your *very original* ideas.  
  
Love and peace to Tombra and Shinou, my inspiration and motivation to keep writing. Honestly, y'all don't know how close I came to quitting. These two kicked me in the butt. They're always there to tell me if something sucks, and if something totally rocks. I LOVE YOU BOTH!  
  
  
  
SORRY EVERYONE! Honestly, I was going to update sooner, it's just that finals and tests and end of school parties are happening and I don't really have a lot of time!  
  
On with the fic! (or is it "off with their heads?.....")  
  
  
  
Promises-Chapter 5 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
King Kai materialized on his now restored planet in the Other World, to find Goku waiting for him, somewhat impatiently.  
  
"You can let go of my arm now and open your eyes," he whispered to Chichi who was hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Thank goodness! You do that Instant Transmission thing different than- GOKU!" She laughed like a delighted child, and the two of them ran to each other. Chichi was immediately caught up in a bear hug, and her lips taken over by Goku's. King Kai laughed. He had never seen Goku and Chichi so happy to see each other in his long association with the pair. It was probably the fact that they would never have to say good-bye ever again, unless they wanted to.  
  
Coming up around the bend and over the hill was a group of warriors that had trained with Goku before and after the Other World Tournament. They were coming to meet Chichi, King Kai expected, because Goku had told them a lot about his wife, and how much he anticipated her arrival to the other dimension. It was rare to find such love in the universe, particularly for a warrior. Many of the others had believed that he was making it up, just because they were jealous. King Kai chuckled to himself. Son Chichi was definitely real. No figment of the imagination could have survived that kiss, nor returned it as enthusiastically as she was.  
  
"Hi Goku," a tall blonde warrior called out. "Is this your wife?" The look of disbelief in his eyes was classic. It was almost a Kodak moment. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Yes indeed. Chichi, this is Ryoth," (A/N: sorry couldn't remember his name. Someone tell me and I'll fix it, promise!) Goku hadn't let Chichi escape from his arms at all. She had turned around very carefully so that she was facing the group, but Goku's arm was still around her waist possessively.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," a voice drawled from the back of the group. It was another warrior that had yet to be introduced. Goku grinned. This particular warrior could charm a tree out of its bark. It was going to be interesting to see how Chichi reacted to him. "When Goku told us about you, he said you were pretty, but he didn't fully describe how stunning you were. That wasn't quite fair, ma'am. A fellow should give another warrior at least a head's up about these sorts of things so we're prepared." Chichi laughed. It was a clear, ringing sort of sound, and Goku hadn't heard it in so long the he almost wished that she would keep on laughing and never stop.  
  
"Thank you." She turned to look Goku in the face and searched his eyes inquiringly. "Goku talks about me?" The other warriors laughed, and Goku blushed a shade of red so dark he almost blended in with his gi.  
  
"All the time, ma'am," one of the other warriors called out.  
  
"You're his favorite subject of conversation," another put in. Chichi blushed scarlet and gave Goku a light peck on the cheek, which he returned gratefully.  
  
"For a very good reason," commented a green warrior that stepped out from behind the others.  
  
"Oh, hello Piccon," Goku called out and began to stroke Chichi's hand.  
  
"Goku has told me so much about you," Chichi said. "It's a great honor to meet someone of such obvious strength." As she conversed with Piccon, she leaned back deeper onto Goku's chest, as she was having a hard time supporting herself.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Chichi. I wasn't aware that Goku had told you so much about me," Piccon carefully kept his face straight.  
  
"Anyone," Chichi tilted her head, "who comes that close to defeating Goku is an amazing fighter." Piccon blushed. Well, apparently Goku hadn't told her too much.  
  
King Kai was now very concerned about Chichi. She was very pale, and for a good reason. It is very tiring to die and then have your body retrieved. He was going to say something, but Chichi opened up her mouth first.  
  
"Goku," she whispered into his ear, and that was all the tall Saiyan needed to hear. Nodding his head in farewell to his friends, he picked up Chichi as he would have a small child. Gratefully, Chichi snuggled in closer and was asleep before Goku even got to his cabin.  
  
A/N: Next chapter out sometime soon, I promise!  
  
Questions? Comments? Got a fic you want me to review? Give me a holler.  
  
dragontwin21@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DB/Z/GT. Thanks for asking, though  
  
Author's Note Yes, I'm finally updating. I know some of you (Shinou…) can't take my updating habits, and I'm genuinely sorry. Really. Thanks to all of you reviewers, old and new!  
  
The following are the reviewers for Chapter Five:  
  
Kei  
  
Mycky Wynora Channy (cool name, by the way. I like)  
  
Julia Tran  
  
Chibi Chi_Chan  
  
Serina Tsuki  
  
LiToxMoNKeY  
  
OmegaNY  
  
Mae  
  
Vindali  
  
Polka Dot  
  
Ren-chan  
  
Promises-Chapter 6 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
The light hit Chichi just right and she sat up straight in bed.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," Goku's voice startled her into full wakefulness.  
  
"Hey you. I guess that this isn't a dream after all, huh?" Goku chuckled, amused at her antics. Without the boys here she was a lot less intense.  
  
"I was the one who thought they were having a dream," he said and slid onto the bed, dragging her into his lap. Kissing her neck gently, he whispered, "I can't believe you're finally here." Chichi grinned and nuzzled him in return.  
  
"I can't believe it, either," she inhaled sharply. There was so much to tell him about, so much to do. Goku seemed to be more interested in doing than telling right now, she thought with some amusement as his hand traveled lower on her shoulders down toward her chest. It was indeed good to be back in her twenty year old body.  
  
*Later*  
  
They were still exchanging gentle kisses the next morning. Tired from their efforts, Chichi rolled over almost lazily and stroked Goku's chest gently.  
  
"Hey Chi, are you still mad at me?" Now she was really startled.  
  
"Mad at you? No, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at anyone- anymore." Goku chuckled as she kissed him just to prove her point. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"I thought you might be mad about that whole dying thing, like you were the last time." Chichi laughed.  
  
"I wasn't mad about you dying, it's just that you same to make it a habit," she said before her lips were captured again. "I'm more sorry that you missed everything more than I am mad," her voice softened. "Oh, Goku, you missed so much. There are things I have to tell you about everyone." He rolled over, and she climbed onto him obligingly.  
  
"Tell me about Pan. She's not mad at me, is she?" she shook her head.  
  
"Nobody's mad at you, dear. Pan was really sad, though. I told her," she laughed a little, almost a half sob as she thought of times she thought long past, "I told her that whenever I started to miss you really bad I would go out and look at the sky. There was this wind that would come and almost embrace me, and even though I knew it probably wasn't your spirit, I would think of you, and I told her that that made it easier."  
  
"You and Pan got really close then," gentle strokes were making it hard for her to think.  
  
"Goku, I can't talk when you do that. Yes, yes we did. It's funny, but she would come and talk to me about everything. I was the first to find out that she was engaged, and I got the first invitation. I was there for moral support when she told her dad that she was finally going out with the man she loved." Goku laughed.  
  
"Gohan was always a little over protective. Who'd she end up with?" Despite his fake nonchalance, Goku was very interested.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," Chichi said, pronouncing each word carefully so that Goku wouldn't mishear her.  
  
"Trunks? That means I'm related to Vegeta, doesn't it?" Chichi laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"They have a daughter. Shinou Vegeta Briefs." Goku nodded his head.  
  
"That's who's been asking about me, then." Chichi made a hmph sound and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's good to be back home, Goku."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, yes! There it is! I'm ending it! *Evil chuckles*  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it and I love you all! 


	7. Chapter7 IT'S NOT DONE YET!

Disclaimer: *Clears throat*. Good news! I have been able to buy the rights to Dragonball/Z/GT. As of now, Funimation is fired and Cartoon Network CANNOT play Dragonball Z episodes if they continue to slaughter them like….  
  
Shinou: *ahem*. Kat! Dragontwin has had a little bit much kool- aid today.  
  
Kat: Is she having one of her hallucinations?  
  
Shinou: It's much, much worse this time…She thinks she owns Dragonball Z now….  
  
Kat: Oh dear. Dragontwin, hon, come DOWN from the pulpit. We all now what CN did to Dragonball Z, just come down….  
  
Shinou: She's going to jump!  
  
*Both hide eyes*  
  
Dragontwin attempts a stage leap and is promptly flattened.  
  
Chi: There are easier ways to diet, Dragontwin….  
  
Dragontwin: *wakes up*  
  
On with the insanity! It's time to thank the reviewers:  
  
(Otherwise known as the Author's Note:)  
  
Polka Dot: Actually, no I'm not done… and you're right about the daughter(s) *Cruel cackles* Only I know what's going to happen! (Actually, I thought I was done too, until someone pointed out to me that I couldn't leave y'all hanging like that with Sylvia and all, so I'm writing more chapters to clear that up.)  
  
The King Beneath the Mountain: Elevenking? Did you change your name or something….Well, obviously….but it's good to see you again in my reviewers! GOKU AND CHICHI FOREVER!  
  
Senaca: *new reviewer* Thank you thank you thank you. I'm continuing now, I guess…  
  
SSJ Sky: *new reviewer* Well, thank ye very much. I hadn't thought that the idea was that original, but I'm glad you liked it. I actually have run into people who don't believe Goku and Chichi are in love and that Chichi is evil, which makes Chi, (who is guest authoring today…Say hello to everyone, Chi! *HI*), very angry, as she is Chichi's mini-me.  
  
Chibi_Chichan: I'll try to make them longer…thanks for the compliment (you guys are too good for me…) Oh yea. Thanks for sending Goten, by the way. Once Shinou finishes lecturing him on what to do, I'll update y'all on what happens next…  
  
Mistress-Rayne: Thank you, thank you…thank you…. *takes bow*  
  
Lady Nightshade: Good to see you again…thank you very much.  
  
Ren-chan: LOL. Nice talkin' to ya, and thanks for reviewing! I thought it was sort of cute, too… but I'm the author so that's not really fair, is it? THANK YOU.  
  
*WHEW* I'm done thanking people! You guys are great… *sobs*  
  
Note to everyone: Shinou wanted to let everyone know that she isn't one of me…I mean, she's an actual, real person, not one of the crew…. Who are actual real people (sort of…) anyways she's one of our friends who is obsessed with this story, so that's it, I guess.  
  
Kat: Can we get to writing the story now?  
  
Dragontwin: Do we have to?  
  
Kat: I promise we won't get flamed for what's going to happen. Everyone will understand.  
  
Chi: Just as long as Chichi doesn't have to die again. That part made me cry.  
  
Dragontwin: You would.  
  
Kat: STOP IT, ALL OF YOU! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Promises- Chapter 7 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Special guest author: Chi  
  
Shinou stood on the edge of the hill overlooking Orange City. She was five years old today. She was going to have a party, and Grandpa Veggie and Grandma Bulma were coming. There was only one person who wasn't going to be there. Her Great Grandma Chichi.  
  
"She always comes to my birthday parties," Shinou thought to herself and kicked a tuft of grass irritably. "I want her to come to this one."  
  
On top of Kami's Lookout, Dende smiled to himself. Gohan's youngest grandchild certainly adored her family. Grandpa Gohan spoiled her rotten, and his wife, Shinou's grandmother, certainly cherished the purple haired demi-Saiyan. Still, she was thinking of her deceased great grandmother.  
  
"Darn it!" Dende said all of a sudden. Mr. Popo came running out to see what the matter was.  
  
"What is wrong, Dende?" The small black man was concerned. Dende rarely ever exploded like this.  
  
"I forgot to get Shinou her birthday present."  
  
"Shinou?" Popo asked. He had never met Gohan's granddaughter.  
  
"Shinou is Gohan's grand daughter, who is turning five today. I'm invited to the party and forgot to get her a present." Mr. Popo shook his head.  
  
"What were you planning on giving her?"  
  
"What does one give to a five year old demi Saiyan?" Dende countered. "Especially when all she wants… By Kami, I've got it!"  
  
"What?" Mr. Popo was really concerned now.  
  
"Baba!" The young god called out, chuckling to himself. The witch appeared suddenly in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Dende?" The witch asked, pleased to see the Namekian, even she hid it very well.  
  
"I need you to do something for me." The witch was interested now. She had a feeling that this was going to get entertaining.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The smirk on her face made Dende half smile. Everyone from Other World was like this. If Baba did this for him, he would be in debt to her. He sighed. She would probably do it just make the Grand Kai mad, though.  
  
"Would it be possible for you to bring Son Goku and Chichi back to the Living World for a day?"  
  
"Of course. It will make the Grand Kai angry, though." She cackled to herself. Before she promised anything, she had better ask the reasoning. No use making his High and Mighty Majesty angry for nothing. "Why would I be risking his anger?"  
  
"It's Shinou Vegeta Briefs' birthday. It's sort of a…birthday present to her." Baba nodded her head.  
  
"All right. I'll do it then."  
  
  
  
*Planet of the Kai- That same day*  
  
The Supreme Kai was returning from a very long trip to the South Quadrant to work on a problem that was developing there when he saw his daughter. Sylvia was staring into a pool, eyes enchanted, her mouth parted in a smile. He shook his head.  
  
"Sylvia, what are you doing?" She turned around, startled.  
  
"Checking up on Son Chichi," she muttered and then laughed. He walked over to the pool and saw Son Goku trying to ice skate, failing miserably.  
  
"Is he neglecting his training?" He asked, intending to keep that to himself. Goku no longer needed to train. He had done enough for the universe. He chuckled as Goku fell once more.  
  
"Actually, he's training harder than ever. He's just taking a day off to be with Chichi. He does it like once a month." The Supreme Kai looked sharply at his only daughter.  
  
"Son Chichi takes this well?"  
  
"Reasonably. He comes home every night now. They are enjoying being around each other." He nodded his head.  
  
"I think that perhaps the reason why Son Chichi got to keep her body should become clear, don't you?" Sylvia turned from the pool and looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I don't even know the reason why. How am I supposed to 'reveal' the truth to her then?"  
  
"The reason she got to keep her body is very simple. You are to learn from her."  
  
"What? What am I supposed to learn from this woman that I don't already know?"  
  
"Humility," he said and chuckled. "As well as patience, temper control, power level enhancement, and love."  
  
"I know how to love." She was practically indignant.  
  
"Do you? Perhaps that's the reason you treat Kebito the way you do. Because you know how to love." His voice mocked her.  
  
"Kebito? I'm not in love with Kebito."  
  
"You're not? That's news to me," he said and laughed.  
  
"You're impossible!" She felt just like a teenager.  
  
"No more arguing. You begin tomorrow."  
  
  
  
A/N: All will become clear soon enough, those of you who are confused.  
  
So, did you like, hate? Want longer chapters? Well, leave a review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: What do you think I'm going to say?  
  
Author's Note: Thank you, everyone who reviewed. I'm not in the mood to write everyone down and respond to your reviews, so I'll do a double whammy A/N next time, okay? These are the people that reviewed Chapter 7.  
  
Kei  
  
Julia Tran  
  
Mae  
  
Gum Sticks  
  
Lady Nightshade  
  
Ren-chan (by the way, I'll get back to you)  
  
Chibi_Chichan  
  
Promises-Chapter 8 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Chichi roared as Goku fell down for the twenty first time that morning. Since it was Goku's day off from training, they had decided to go ice skating, something Goku hadn't done since he was a child.  
  
"Chi it's not funny," he whined from a sitting position, both arms behind him and legs flailing out in all directions.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that you're the strongest warrior in the universe and you can't even stand up! Imagine, being able to stand up in 150 x gravity and not being able to move on ice!" She glided over to where he was. "I find that funny." Goku growled a little.  
  
"You would," he murmured under his breathe.  
  
"What was that, High and Mighty One?" she mocked.  
  
"I was just telling myself how beautiful you are and how lucky a man I am to have you…"  
  
"Nice try, Slick." She twirled right in front of his face, rubbing it in.  
  
"All right, come here!" She squealed as Goku got up on his feet and tried to chase her around the ice, which meant he fell down even more often. She was in stitches when Baba arrived.  
  
"Goku, would you like to go back to the Living World for a day?" He turned around, surprised.  
  
"Oh, hello Baba!" Goku's grin was infectious and she found herself half smiling as well.  
  
"Go back to the Living World?" Chichi was curious. "You mean like Goku did for the World Tournament?"  
  
"Only this time there isn't anyone out to conquer the universe, I don't think," Baba responded, amused at Chichi's naiveté. 'No wonder Goku and she are a couple.'  
  
"Sounds like fun. What do you think Goku?" The tall Saiyan rubbed the back of his head, which still ached from falling down the last time.  
  
"You would be able to meet your great-grandchildren. Everyone is gathering at Capsule Corporation for Shinou's birthday," Baba informed them.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not," Goku said. "Besides, it'll be fun, right Chi?"  
  
"Most definitely. Shinou's been looking forward to meeting you since I started to tell her bedtime stories starring you," Chichi remarked.  
  
"Bedtime stories?" Goku was confused.  
  
"She was over at my house all the time while her parents were out. A lot of the times she ended up staying the night. She's accustomed to bedtime stories. Her mother started to tell them about you, and then Shinou started to ask me about you…and now it's a tradition of sorts." Goku blushed.  
  
"I guess you did think of me while I was away, huh?"  
  
"All the time." Baba was getting impatient.  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Both of the Sons turned and faced the witch. Goku embraced Chichi from behind and Baba nodded.  
  
**Capsule Corporation**  
  
"Remember you two. You have just twenty four hours until you must return to the Other World." Both of the Sons nodded and exchanged a kiss before they went to knock on the door.  
  
"Thanks Baba," Goku called over his shoulder as the door opened. Baba shook her head and flew off.  
  
An aging Vegeta opened the door, irritated. "We're not interested in buying anything. Go away or I'll blast you into the next dimension!"  
  
"Wow Vegeta. I just got back from Other World. You don't have to be rude all of a sudden." Vegeta looked up and smirked.  
  
"Kakarott. It's nice to see you here. Perhaps we'll have time to spar after Shinou's party." Chichi looked Vegeta up and down. He hadn't changed that much since she had seen him last. There was no gray hair, no sign of muscle decay. Meanwhile, Goku reflected that Vegeta had sure mellowed out over the years.  
  
"VEGETA! Who's at the door?" The Saiyan winced. Bulma's piercing voice still irritated his sensitive hearing.  
  
"Kakarott and his woman!" He shouted back. There was a pounding of feet and around the corner came three women. Bra, Pan, and Bulma all came around to see if Vegeta was loosing his mind, or if Goku and Chichi had really returned.  
  
"CHICHI!" Bulma yelled. The two women ran into the middle of the room and embraced, tears streaming down her face. Just as they were hugging, Pan realized what was happening.  
  
"Grandpa! I can't believe you're really here," she whispered and hugged his wide chest.  
  
"Hello Panny-chan. Chichi tells me we're here for a birthday party. Where's the lucky little lady?" Goku's voice was kind and brought Pan back to reality.  
  
"She's in the kitchen, looking at her cake. Gogeta should be here shortly. Speaking of the devil," she muttered to herself. The door slammed and Gogeta entered Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hello everyone," he called out in Goku like voice. "Miss me?" Then he saw Goku and Chichi. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Gogeta," Pan said proudly, "These are my grandparents, Goku and Chichi. You know Chichi, obviously, but I don't think you've ever met Grandpa or seen them together." He shook his head.  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir," Goku nodded and the two shook hands firmly. Goku was surprised.  
  
"That's funny Panny-chan. I thought you wouldn't train your children. He's remarkably strong."  
  
"What you are forgetting, Kakkarott, is that he is my grandson, and he spends time with me." Goku laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's right Vegeta." The proud Saiyan glared in return.  
  
A/N: The party's off to a good start, but Goku still hasn't met the birthday girl and Goten and Bra have not yet arrived. Stay tuned for scenes from the next exciting episode of "Promises".  
  
Next time:  
  
"You hand that over Tombra! It's my birthday!"  
  
A demi-Saiyan battle rages on, NEXT TIME ON PROMISES! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, I would be rich. Am I rich? No. Does that answer your question?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dragontwin: Man, I AM ON A ROLL!  
  
Kat: Dragontwin, get off the bread dough.  
  
Chi: Kat that was a terrible joke. I mean just rotten.  
  
Kat: Hush. Some people think I'm funny  
  
Dragontwin: Hey Kat, we forgot to tell the people the wonderful news.  
  
Kat: What wonderful news?  
  
Chi: *ahem.*  
  
Dragontwin: You know…  
  
Kat: OH! HEY EVERYONE! WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST AUTHOR WRITING THE CHAPTER FOR US TODAY!  
  
Dragontwin: Kat, you forgot to turn off the caps lock button on your voice. That was loud.  
  
Kat: Anyone want to guess who's writing for us?  
  
Dragontwin and Kat: CHI!  
  
**Applause**  
  
Both: You'd better get started, Chi. They get kind of impatient.  
  
Chi: Okay, here I go.  
  
Quick note to all confused people:  
  
Gogeta: Trunks and Pan's son…G/CC great grandson, Gh/V's grandson and B/V's grandson. Goten and Bra's nephew…  
  
Shinou (the one in this fic, not the one on ff.net)- Trunks and Pan's daughter. That makes her Goku and Chichi's great granddaughter, Gohan and Videl's granddaughter, Bulma and Vegeta's granddaughter, Goten and Bra's niece.  
  
**New character** Tombra- Goten and Bra's daughter. This makes her: B/V and G/CC granddaughter.  
  
Promises-Chapter (can you believe it) 9 Chi  
  
**Capsule Corporation**  
  
Pan realized with a start that the birthday girl had yet to meet her birthday present. She nodded at Trunks, who excused himself to go back to the kitchen.  
  
Shinou at the moment was busy staring at the huge chocolate cake her mommy had made her. She looked up momentarily and saw her daddy standing in the doorway, looking down at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy!" She jumped up quickly and jumped on him. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. For some reason, everyone else was sad today, but she wanted her daddy to be happy.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you, pumpkin." She clapped her hands excitedly. She never got surprises.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks laughed merrily. She was so like her mother had been at that age.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." She stuck out her lip in a pout. "Hey, none of that. Be a big girl, huh?" She nodded her head.  
  
"Okay. When do I get to find out what the surprise is?"  
  
"Right now if you promise to be good and not get scared, okay?" She nodded her head again excitedly. Trunks shook his head. It had been hard trying to explain the death concept to a small child, and now that Chichi was back, with the great grandfather she had never gotten to meet, Trunks suspected that they were in for another month or two of trying to explain the Other World and the Z senshis' habit of not staying dead for long.  
  
"Okay. Where's the surprise?"  
  
"This way." Trunks carried her out through the doorway to the kitchen. She leaned her head into his neck and giggled.  
  
"I like surprises!"  
  
"Well, here it is. You can look now, Shinou-chan."  
  
"GREAT GRANDMA!" She jumped down from her father's arms and into Chichi's.  
  
"Hello Shinou. I brought someone with me," Shinou looked up from her neck over to where Goku was standing.  
  
"Who are you?" Everyone in the room laughed. Chichi began to stroke her back, "Hey, you look different than you used to."  
  
"That's because they gave me my twenty year old body, honey. This is your great grandfather, Goku."  
  
"Hi. I'm Shinou. Aren't you the one in my dream?" Goku laughed.  
  
"I think so. I hope you're not as much of a minx in real life as you are in your dreams."  
  
"I don't think so. Mommy and Daddy don't run as fast in real life as they do in my dreams. Daddy doesn't have blond hair, either."  
  
"Sometimes he does," Pan said, chuckling under her breath. Gogeta smiled.  
  
"Wait a minute Kakkarott. Are you saying that she has dreams with the Super Saiyan transformation of her father in them?"  
  
"Sometimes I'm in them, too."  
  
"Quit being so dense Kakkarott! Don't you think that this is important?"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Not really. She's probably seen you do it often enough."  
  
"The brat doesn't watch me train. Gogeta is the only one of my descendants interested in fighting, besides Tombra."  
  
"That is interesting. I wonder," Goku's voice trailed off.  
  
"You wonder what, you big ape?" Chichi demanded, instantly concerned.  
  
"What's going on here Vegeta?" Bulma insisted.  
  
"Nothing," Goku hurried to reassure Chichi.  
  
"It's just that…" Vegeta started.  
  
"I would really like to see her fight," Goku said out of nowhere.  
  
"No worries there, Grandpa. Tombra's coming over for the party. There's bound to be a skirmish of some kind. Trust me."  
  
"Do they not get along? That's kind of funny. You and Bra always got along."  
  
"She takes after her mother a little, but Tombra takes after Bulma and Bra so that it's almost like it's a meld of the two of them. Shinou's too much like me to like that," Trunks said. Pan promptly slugged him in the arm. "OUCH! What'd I do?"  
  
"So Chichi isn't the only one who hits people for no reason," Goku said and was smacked. Vegeta smirked and began to chuckle. He was saved from being hit by the doorbell ringing.  
  
A/N: Got to go! Chapters 10 and 11 up tomorrow, I swear it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Who cares? Why do I bother?  
  
Author's Note: Due to circumstances beyond our control, Dragontwin and Kat were in Colorado last week and could not update…in fact, we got home last night and the first thing we did was update. Well, next week we'll be gone as well so we're hoping to get "Promises" done before we have to leave. We apologize for any lack of quality you might experience due to the speed at which this has to be written in order for it to be completed on time.  
  
Thanx to the following people for reviewing chapters eight and nine. Your support is appreciated.  
  
Lady Nightshade  
  
Nofretete: Thank you very much! I'm kind of excited about this chapter too…you'll see why  
  
Mycky Wynora Channy: Is this a fast enough update? LOL. Man…I love your name…  
  
Chibi_Chichan: I'm keeping my promise to update soon…see? I'm being a good girl ^_^  
  
*Dream*: I promise I will try to make these chapters longer…  
  
Shinou: Ah, my inspiration to keep writing this junk! Glad you liked it!  
  
Julia Tran: That totally sux, you know, not being able to get on…but I hope you like these next chapters and don't feel guilty if you miss it, it's not that good anyway  
  
Kei: Don't we all wish we could bring back our grandparents? If only… I'm going to stop now before I get emotional…  
  
Elvenking: Of course it's still up!  
  
Ren-chan: Thanx again.  
  
Polka Dot: I hope that this doesn't get too confusing…honestly I really am trying to keep it at a reasonable level.  
  
Senaca: Thank you very much. I don't know about them being beautifully done, but hopefully they were entertaining enough.  
  
Mae: Vegeta is always amusing to me…I donno why. I do tend to write him off as a total jerk though…I'm working on that.  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT! ANNOUNCEMENT!  
  
Kat: You think I'm loud…geez.  
  
Dragontwin: I wanted to make sure they heard me…  
  
Kat: They heard you alright, all the way on the other side of the network.  
  
Dragontwin: Don't you think we should tell them what the announcement is?  
  
Kat: Most definitely. And I think we should bring in our favorite guest author to tell them.  
  
Chi: Okay, I'll do it. I know the reason you're doing this though, and my limit is three tomatoes thrown at me.  
  
Dragontwin and Kat would like to announce the fact that after they have released the completed version of "Promises" they have no idea what they are going to do next. So, we are asking your help. We have a few ideas on what to do next and we'd like your vote.  
  
A cute little story on the life of Son Goten. The story of his life from birth to end.  
  
Another Gohan and Videl fanfic…  
  
Trunks and Pan fic companion to Confessions  
  
Vegeta and Bulma fic NOT angst- possibly a cute little fic on how they both felt about the birth of a certain purple haired Saiyan.  
  
Let us know!  
  
ON WITH THE INSANITY!  
  
Promises Chapter 10 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
  
  
Vegeta himself was saved from being hit by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I'll get it woman!" Goku smirked and laughed at the image of Vegeta running down the hallway to avoid being smacked by Bulma. Chichi fit herself into the crook of Goku's arm and closed her eyes. These journeys between worlds always tired her. Goku frowned and began to stroke her hair reassuringly.  
  
"What's wrong Grandma, Grandpa?" Shinou was concerned. Goku kissed the top of Chichi's head protectively and sighed.  
  
"She doesn't take the jump from Other World to this world very well. She'll be all right in a couple of minutes."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine now," Chichi declared stubbornly. Goku shook his head. He knew better, but he wasn't going to say anything. He was just going to watch her very carefully.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE!" The entire room of people turned to face a miniature Goku that wasn't so miniature anymore. Still shorter than Goku, Goten still looked exactly the same and had taken to wearing his hair the way his father had. "Wow. Mom and Dad in the same room. This is different."  
  
Everyone in the room got a good laugh out of that, and Chichi and Goku exchanged rueful grins. Goten and Bra gave hugs to everyone, and Tombra made her presence known by jumping on her Grandma Bulma and giving her a big kiss.  
  
"Where's Shinou?" Six year old Tombra was more interested in tormenting her younger cousin than meeting a grandparent she had never known.  
  
"I'm right here Tombra," her name escaped Shinou's mouth like a naughty word she wasn't supposed to say.  
  
"Can't we all just get along for Shinou's birthday Tombra honey?" Goten's voice sounded tired, like he was out of patience.  
  
"I guess so. But only if she leaves me alone," Tombra agreed.  
  
"I'll try to as long as SHE leaves ME alone," Shinou countered. Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra all exchanged glances.  
  
"Well all right. As long as you both try not to get in a fight," Goten said, exasperated. Obviously this was old to everyone.  
  
"Why don't you come this way and I'll crack open the wine bottle?" Pan suggested.  
  
"I'm going to need it," Trunks mumbled under his breath.  
  
**A little later, after everyone has had cake and opened up presents. Adults are in living room, Tombra and Shinou are in kitchen and Gogeta has flown off to get some milk for his mother.**  
  
"Let go of it, Shinou!" All four demi-Saiyans let out unison sighs as soon as they heard Tombra's frantic yell.  
  
"It's MINE, Tombra!"  
  
"We had better go stop the fight, Kakkarott," Vegeta snarled. "I don't want the house in shambles like it was the last time." Goku and Vegeta took off at a dead run towards the kitchen, but when they got there, it was too late.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Goku bellowed in his most annoyed tone of voice. Even Vegeta was amazed to see the normally good tempered Saiyan so angry. He had reason to be, though. The Capsule Corporation kitchen was in pieces, and in the center of the room was one lone, smoking Barbie doll.  
  
"She tried to take my Barbie doll," Shinou started out.  
  
"No, she wouldn't let me play with it," Tombra cut off. They were facing each other, panting and ready to punch one another if one wrong word was said.  
  
"Goten, Trunks. Come with me. Vegeta, I trust you can explain to these two young ladies that what they did was wrong, but it's kind of hard to control your power when you've never been trained to, huh Trunks and Goten?" His eyes flashed angrily and Chichi, despite being tired beyond belief walked over to where he was and kissed his shoulder gently.  
  
"Be easy on them Goku. You forgot to tell them about this particular aspect of Saiyan life when they were small. You just trained them." Goku looked down at her and could steady his breathing.  
  
"Now. Come with me." They walked out the back door and onto the lawn, where no one except Vegeta, with his exceptional hearing could understand them. "TWO untrained demi-Saiyans running around? What were you thinking? There was a REASON why you were trained so young! They could throw a temper tantrum and whole cities could be destroyed. Have you completely lost your minds?"  
  
Goten and Trunks hadn't felt like they were in this much trouble since they had been seven and eight years old.  
  
"I guess we should have taught them to control themselves…" Goten stammered.  
  
"Pan and I never thought of that…" Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Hmm. Well, you had better teach them soon." With that, the lecture was over.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Goku and Chichi go back to Other World. Questions answered and Sylvia gets trained. The only thing is: Why is Chichi so tired? Find out tomorrow! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball/Z/GT, I would be swimming in money. Quite literally. Right now I would in the pool, swimming in the money I made. Of course, if you think I make money off of writing this junk I have some under water farmland to sell you.  
  
Quick Author's Note So I Can Get Onto The Story: Thank you, all of you reviewers! This is the same length as "Confessions" was, and I have more reviews for this than that! Yay! Um…a couple of things. Kat would like to inform all of you that while there is another "Kat" out there writing DBZ fanfiction, she's not her! She only writes with Dragontwin for this particular website. Okay good. All right, a few personal notes to the reviewers and then we'll move on, okay?  
  
These people all reviewed as of 3:00 P.M. on May 29, 2002  
  
Chibi_Chichan: Yeah, I know. The conflict between Shinou and Tombra was inspired by the real life conflict between Shinou and well…Tombra. I love writing about cat fights. It's much easier than being in one.  
  
Elvenking: Cult following? Are you sure? I was REALLY glad to see you reviewing again. I have to make it over and review your stuff. I promise I will. Really.  
  
Mycky Wynora Channy: Thank you. I thought it was a little too quick now that I've gone back and read it.  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks.  
  
One last thing: Goku and Chichi are back in Other World now.  
  
Promises Chapter 11 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Sylvia, daughter of the Supreme Kai, found herself on a small planet on the outskirts of Other World, waiting to be "trained" by a mortal woman, Son Chichi. As she approached the house, loud laughing voices traveled to her ears. They were the sounds of male voices, and she wondered briefly if she was to be a slave to her husband the way this woman was to hers. Not wanting to introduce herself while every warrior in the universe was at their home, she decided to wait it out.  
  
The next morning, Sylvia awoke with the dawn in the tree that she had decided to spend the night in. She heard the door open and saw Goku get ready to leave, stretching out quickly before heading to the training yard. The door flew open again and a beautiful woman jumped through and out on the yard. She ran to Goku and threw her arms around and kissed him soundly. After the extremely long kiss, which was made possible by the fact that she was bracing herself on her husband's forearms, he tore himself away from her lips and opened up his mouth to ask her a question.  
  
"What was that for, Mrs. Son?" She giggled as he stroked her cheek while waiting for her to reply.  
  
"You forgot to give me a good-bye kiss," she said and then looked down and seemed startled to find that she was still in her pajamas.  
  
"I should forget more often," he whispered and then kissed her one last time. "If I keep going like this I'll never get to the training yard, and you know that." She stuck out her lip in a pout.  
  
"What if I don't want you to go?" Goku laughed. "Okay, I guess you can go, but you've got to give me one last kiss."  
  
"Slave driver," he murmured and then kissed her again. "I'm off now, before I never want to leave," and he took off. Chichi kicked a tuft of grass and then walked over to where Sylvia was sitting in her tree, trying to be invisible.  
  
"Why didn't you join us for supper last night Lady Sylvia?" Sylvia nearly jumped out of the tree in surprise.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you and your husband."  
  
"Oh? You mean Goku? Nothing can disturb him while he's eating. Well, almost nothing anyway," she said and grinned mischievously.  
  
"My father sent me to train with you. Did he tell you about that at all?" Chichi stroked her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"He might have. He was over here for dinner a couple of nights ago," she remarked. Sylvia was surprised. She wasn't aware that her father had dinner over at the Son house at all. "Now I remember!" she exclaimed. "He asked me about it. Well, come on then, no time like the present. You might want to change out of those clothes, though. Come on inside while I change."  
  
She led the way into the Son cabin. All around the walls pictures were posted of all of the Son men. She ran her fingers over the edges of the frames thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you ready?" Chichi came out in a pair of jeans with an old undershirt of a gi that barely covered her midriff. Sylvia nodded and changed her clothes magically.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
A/N: Sorry guys…Just got back from camp and had like no time to update all the rest of the weeks! Leave a review…a love note…whatever. I love hearing from you guys! Thanx for everything! 


	12. Chapter 12 I bet you thought I was never...

Author's Note: Happy. Why isn't anybody happy? Could it possibly be because I haven't updated since the beginning of time? Well, I'm about to change that. Ladies and gentlemen, the TWELFETH chapter of "Promises" is about to begin. Just in case you were wondering, this is what happened last time.

_"Are you ready?" Chichi came out in a pair of jeans with an old undershirt of a gi that barely covered her midriff. Sylvia nodded and changed her clothes magically._

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_

Promises, Chapter 12

Following Chichi was a bit of a task. She moved quickly and stepped lightly, working her way through a thick forest that was filled with strange animals. A bird called softly, and Sylvia started.

"Relax. He's not going to harm us."

A bit irritated, Sylvia called out ahead, "I didn't think he was." Chichi just nodded and smiled. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Well, you are training under me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Well then, let me make the decisions. You'll find out in good time."

After a moment's pause, Sylvia risked opening her mouth again. "Why did you marry Son Goku?"

"Because I loved him. Or was in love with the idea of him."

"In love with the idea of him?"

"Yes. We met when we were children, you know."

"Hmm. Yes, I know."

"I had a very fanciful idea that he was my one true love, and he promised to marry me."

"And you never forgot it."

"No, no, I didn't. Maybe it would have been better for Goku if I had… But that's all in the past now. What I mean to say is, I was in love with the idea of Son Goku being my one and only love, being able to take care of me. Kami knows he tried. I was extremely foolish, and when Gohan was born, I only got worse."

"But you're still together!"

"Perhaps my idea wasn't so far off, then." Chichi smiled ruefully.  

"But— what…"

"No more questions. We've arrived."

Sylvia took a slow turn around and gasped. They were standing next a pool of water that was fed by a large waterfall. "What is this place?"

"You didn't think Goku was the only one who trained, did you? Relax. No harm can come to you here. I'm sure you've meditated before?"

"Yes." Sylvia was indignant. "Of course I have."

"Of course. Silly me. Breathe in, and out. Steady rhythm. Loose yourself in it and follow me."

"Follow you? Where?"

"Where my mind is going. Anywhere I want to be in the universe. Sometimes it's with Goku, or one of my children, or grandchildren," here Chichi allowed herself a smug smile, "but most of the time it's just random places. It relaxes you, allows you to focus. Whatever it is that your father is concerned about, or that you're concerned about, it can't get to you here, in this state. Relaxation after long periods of worry is necessary for concentration, which I guarantee you are going to need."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think your father sent you down here on holiday, did you? Obviously there's something that both you and I need to learn, and we'll learn it together, my way."

Sylvia sighed, and concentrated on breathing. 

"Stop trying so hard. Just let your conscious go."

"Let it go?"

"Let it fly away from you. You're going to have to surrender to yourself, or you'll end up surrendering to everyone else."

Scrunching up her eyes again, she tried to let go.

"Picture your spirit as a dove," Chichi suggested, "a dove that you are holding in your hands. You can observe its beauty, feel the smoothness of its feathers, but for its own sake you must let it go." 

Sylvia nodded, and closed her eyes again.

"Do you still hold it in your hands?" Chichi asked, and then said when Sylvia nodded, "let it go. Let it fly free. Our spirits are like the birds, they cannot be chained."

Together the two women soared, bonded, and laughed. The freedom of it all had Sylvia incoherent. When they came back down on solid ground, into their bodies, Sylvia laughed.

"That was amazing."

"Meditating shouldn't always be about pushing our power levels to the limits," Chichi said happily. "It should be about our delight, as well. It's good for the soul, just like love is." When Sylvia snorted, Chichi turned around.

"You didn't believe in love?"

"I do. The universe was created out of love. You're in love. It's just that love isn't for me."

"Do you honestly believe that?" When Sylvia nodded, Chichi sighed. "Let me tell you the story of a very proud prince."

"Chichi, I'm a little old for fairy tales."

"Oh, this story isn't a fairy tale, believe me, and you can ask anyone who was there, it was painful, it was slow, and it was beautiful, but it certainly wasn't a fairy tale."

A/N: I know this is ridiculously short, I just felt the need to update this fic. I feel like I've been leaving you hanging for far too long. The next chapter should be coming soon, and hopefully a new one shot. 


End file.
